<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket Forts and Cookies by decay_as_a_life_form</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809591">Blanket Forts and Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decay_as_a_life_form/pseuds/decay_as_a_life_form'>decay_as_a_life_form</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Think It Worked, M/M, No Angst, Slice of Life, autistic!Park Jisung, how not to tag: a guide by me, i was feeling sad so i wrote this to make myself feel better, implied panic attack/sensory overload, oh right i almost forgot, ten is only mentioned indirectly as Jisung's older brother, this is like really self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decay_as_a_life_form/pseuds/decay_as_a_life_form</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life gets too much for Jisung.<br/>Luckily Chenle knows when he needs company and when not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanket Forts and Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was sad. I wrote this to make myself feel better. I guess it worked?</p><p>Lots of love to my best friend for being in the comment section of my google doc while writing this.<br/>Love you, Angel. And thank you for always being there for me.</p><p>(I was also very tired when I wrote this. Apologies for any mistakes/weird sentences)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi… Are you feeling better?”<br/>
Chenle peeked into the blanket fort. They built it yesterday during lunch time. 
Jisung nodded.<br/>
“Can I come in?”<br/>
Again a nod.</p><p>There was a bit of shuffling and rearranging blankets. Chenle made sure he didn’t touch Jisung and sat down next to him.</p><p>“You want cookies? I have water, too.”<br/>
Reaching out of the fort, Chenle grabbed the cookies and water-bottles he had put down. He hadn’t wanted to spill anything.<br/>
Jisung took a cookie out of the pink bowl Chenle had put them in and silently started munching.</p><p>A pack of tissues were placed next to the bowl.<br/>
“In case you need them. Am I speaking too loud…?”<br/>
Jisung shook his head.</p><p>They sat next to each other in silence. The blanket fort shielding them from the outside world, cancelling out the footsteps of Jisung’s brother that would have been heard otherwise.<br/>
Chenle let Jisung take some cookies out of the bowl to balance them on his hand. The ones remaining in the bowl were his. </p><p>Only after he had finished the cookies and wiped the chocolate off of his fingers did Jisung touch the water. Drinking while eating didn’t work for him. He had to do one after the other. Otherwise it didn’t work.<br/>
Jisung noticed Chenle trying not to fidget next to him. It would have stressed him out twenty minutes ago but the world was calm enough for him to handle it. Life seemed to have opened up again. </p><p>He reached out for Chenle. The smaller tentatively took Jisung’s hand, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Chenle smiled when Jisung pulled him closer. He smiled because it meant that Jisung was feeling better, that he wasn’t being overwhelmed by anything, that his mind was mostly at ease.</p><p>For Chenle, it was easy to be quiet during times like these.<br/>
The two would sit in a blanket fort, behind the couch on some cushions, or under Jisung’s blanket on his bed. They would sit next to each other, hold hands, or cuddle up depending on what Jisung could handle at the moment. Neither of them would speak a word until one of them got up.<br/>
Usually, Jisung’s brother or parents came looking for them before that happened, calling them for dinner.</p><p>Jisung was always sad to see Chenle go after they ate. Chenle was the person he felt most secure with, apart from his family.<br/>
He understood. And during times he didn’t understand, he just accepted. He was patient with Jisung and treated him like an equal. They had a strong bond; both supporting the other in ways they could best.<br/>
It made them stronger individually.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>